The present invention relates to a semiconductor device provided with a distributed Bragg reflector, and more particularly to improvement in or relating to periodic corrugations for use in the Bragg reflector.
Since a distributed Bragg reflector (hereinafter referred to simply as a "DBR") selectively reflects and transmits light of particular wavelengths, its use is extending to an optical filter and a DFB laser and a DBR laser, which oscillate at a single wavelength.
However, it has been difficult to obtain, with good reproducibility, periodic corrugations for use in the DBR.